Obsess
by Kimina-san
Summary: Obsession drives a person mad. They need this object of desire, or else they may do certain things they may, or may not regret. Ichigo has an obsession, a desire for the woman across the street. He must have her. IchiRuki. Dark Fic. Not for kids.


**Well hello! A new One-Shot is out and I swear to you, I had no idea it would come out like this!**

**I aimed for a really dark, insane Fic. But I had not truly planned it out so well, mostly just the beginning. And once that was done I rolled with it and this came out! **

**Won't you want to stay away from me now?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters used within this Fic!**

* * *

It had become an obsession. His mind had wrapped around the concept of her so forcefully that he could feel flakes of insanity nip at his mind. But he knew for a long time he would end up as such, he just didn't know this woman would be the trigger.

Ichigo Kurosaki gave a low, steady breath as he flexed his muscles and dug his finger nails into the wall. His hazed amber eyes stared into the ripped wall paper with such an intensity it gave him a headache. But the throbbing pain within his skull was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his chest.

He had seen her with another man. She had let him in her house after he came up and knocked on her door. Ichigo had watched through his cracked window and felt anger rise through his veins so quickly and intensely he had spent the last hour trying to rid himself of it by destroying what little he held in his home.

His house had been provided to him by his doctor father, Isshin. The old man had questioned Ichigo's mentality and had figured to keep him happy as to not set off something inside of him. Ichigo had sat through many a talk with his family about his behavior, but not once had he calmed down.

Therapy had only angered him, psychiatrists had fled away from him, counselors rejected even looking at him and his own family feared him. But, Ichigo was not a homicidal maniac...at least not towards his own family. He loved them, and would unleash his insane tendencies upon those who threatened them.

Ichigo loved his own home. It was nice, two bedrooms and one bathroom. A living room which connected with the kitchen which had a small bar for drinks and the such. Ichigo though was by no means a drinker. The taste did not settle with him, nor did the after effects.

Ichigo did not have a job. Isshin paid for the home and groceries to which Ichigo was grateful for. No one would accept him as an employee, his status as a crazy person is not so much something you put on the resume.

He had been to a hospital before, but had only come out crazier. By now everyone gave up, letting him fester within this rotting house where he could do what he pleased.

Ichigo, now 24, stood tall with hard muscles and bright orange hair. He had grown to watch the people outside his home, fascinated with their mundane existence. They went to work, bred children, shopped, conversed, played and exorcised.

He had found it quite funny to watch them, they did not understand the torment which could befall them at any time should he or someone else chose it. But this one particular person would never have to worry, for he would never harm her nor let anyone else touch her.

A short woman, around his age though he had learned with great spectate. Her hair looked silky and ran down with raven locks down to her shoulders with a single strand between her eyes. Her stature was strong and confident, even though she lacked the largeness of her assets. She liked to wear dresses which fit her quite nicely. He loved watching her leave the house wearing some sort of new clothing which he could happily imagine ripping to shreds in passion.

He had watched her the most out of all his neighbors. She lived just across the street from him at a perfect angle for him to be able to see her from any of his front windows. She had become his obsession. His object of desire. The person whom set his mind into a frenzy of highs and lows.

He would just sit and watch her in his living room, sitting on the chair his sisters had gotten him to keep him from sitting on the floor all day. He had turned it around facing the window and would sit there for hours just staring at her house, hoping to see just a glimpse of her to keep him sedated for the day.

But today, he had seen her with another guy. He had come over to her house and pounded on the door rather eccentrically from Ichigo's position screaming her name to which the orange haired crazy had learned after some hard research.

"Rukia Kuchiki..." He whispered her name, digging his nails harder into the wall, scratching at the plaster. The name so easily slipped from his tongue.

He had watched as Rukia opened the door and let the man in. Once that door was closed Ichigo could feel everything in him scream in anger and possession. Who the hell was this guy and what was he doing with _his_ Rukia?!

Ichigo snarled and pulled away from the wall and slam his fist into the chair yet again, his strength pressing it harder against the wall which he had kicked it to earlier. He glared hard at the abused piece of furniture and imagined it to be that man who walked into Rukia's home as he smashed his fist into it again and again.

"Fucking.." He cursed as he held his bruised fist.

He panted hard as he felt his heart thump wildly in his chest. He stepped back from the chair and decided to listen to music to calm his nerves.

He made his way through the brightly lit house towards the place he called his room. He kept all the lights on while he was awake, even if it was day time. He had a feeling if he didn't something or someone would use the darkness to sneak up on him. But yet he had to turn off every light to fall asleep, a contradiction yes but it worked for him.

He walked into the room where he slept and looked around at the empty walls. It was medium sized, nothing on the walls but scratches and splotches of dried drinks and foods he had thrown and dropped in one of his fits. He would wake up at night and find food laying on top of him as he would just randomly fall asleep while eating. It sometimes frightened him to find a weight on his chest and he would toss it to rid himself of the potential threat to his health.

The room had a desk and bed. That was it other than the closet which had no door. Paranoia was strong in Ichigo's mind so he removed the closet door so no one could hide in there. He found his stereo on the desk and quickly snatched it to bring it into the living room. He hated not being in the center of the house when awake, made him feel like someone could easily break in without him knowing.

He bolted back into the living room and placed the stereo down on the arm of the chair. He sat down and looked out into the street to stare at Rukia's house yet again. He thought of the man and her inside there right now and shivered in agitation.

He brought up his hand and turned the volume up all the way before starting the current CD inside of the small stereo/CD player.

A soft melody started up and he felt chills run down his spine. He loved this song mainly because of the way the singer spoke and the words foretold. He didn't truly understand the song, but he just knew he liked it.

_**Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something**_

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

I wanna use you and abuse you  
I wanna know what's inside you  
Movin' on, movin' on, movin' on  
Movin' on, movin' on, movin' on, movin' on

Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside  
Gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside you

Ichigo sat there, complete and utter stillness ravishing his body, his orange hair shadowing his eyes from view. He let the song run through his ears as he sat there and thought. He twitched as the song ended and another began.

Ichigo heard that of a choir of violins start up and felt the need to turn off the CD. He pressed the button and pushed the stereo off the chair, letting it slam against the ground and roll away (It was spherical).

He brought up his hand, his eyes still shadowed, and flexed it for a second. He could feel numbness run through his veins as his thoughts turned more...sinister. He brought his elbow up and placed it against the arm of the chair as he rest his cheek against his cheek and let one eye peak through his orange locks in a look of complete insanity.

"I think maybe it is time I claim what is mine." He said darkly as a grin cracked against his cheeks.

–

That night Ichigo plotted. He planned his course of action.

Ichigo sat in his chair for hours, just staring at her house, thoughts running through his mind. He was finally going to act upon the impulses that he had for so long resisted. He could no longer deny the feelings which drove him into multiple modes of depression, ecstasy and insanity caused by just the sight of the raven haired beauty who lived across the street from him.

Around 2 in the morning he decided to wing it and break into her house. He would tell her his feelings and they would live happily ever after. It was fool-proof Ichigo determined.

He stood, his legs and back cracking from the sudden usage of the muscles, and made his way into his room. He removed the dirty sweat pants he had been wearing for three weeks and threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a plain white sleeveless shirt. He would have to look nice for his confession right? He fixed his hair and grinned in the mirror as he brushed his yellow teeth spotless.

He turned off all his lights and walked out the front door, the cool night air tickling his skin. Once the door was closed he found himself in a new world. It had been a long time since he left his house, and now that he was out it felt like a foreign place in his mind.

The grass of his lawn was long and unkempt. Weeds grew up the walls of his house and rust spread over the metal of his pipes. Isshin may have paid the bills, but it was up to Ichigo to keep the house alive. Like he would.

He looked at the house from his new, closer perspective and felt his heart thump in anticipation. He made a step and felt his bare feet prickle at the hard cement walk way leading to his door. He ignored it and began to walk towards the house, not caring if anyone was watching through their windows or on their lawns. Not many had seen him before, they knew he lived there, but since he never left that much he was an unknown face.

He walked up to the house and contemplated knocking. _No, she might be sleeping. Might not answer the door._ He thought. He scanned his eyes around the street and found no one around. He then broke into a dash as he stepped onto her well kept lawn and rounded to the back.

Ichigo found his way to the back door of her home and looked around for an opening to sneak in through. He didn't want to break down the door and alert others of his actions. He needed to be stealthy about his infiltration.

A window stood up just a bit taller than he on the side of the house. He came up to it and found it wide open. He gave a large grin at his luck and jumped to latch onto the window sill and pull himself up through it.

He slid right through it perfectly and found himself in a lavish room with a large bed and perfectly pained white walls. He landed on the bed and nearly doubled over at the incredible softness of the fluffy bed.

He hopped off of it and looked around the room, finding no one inside. "At least they aren't fucking in here..." He said to himself, anger rising through him at the thought of the man he had seen earlier.

He stalked over to the door and creaked it open slowly. The house was dark and he couldn't see very well. Ichigo walked out into the hallway and looked down the hall to find nothing but darkness.

"Hello." He heard a voice say from the other half of the hall. His head shot towards it only to find a dark figure move towards him and smack him over the head with something hard.

The sounds of something breaking and his own body falling to the ground was the last thing he remembered before darkness took over his world.

–

The world was spinning. He could feel dizziness cloud his senses as he tried to open his eyes. He felt something against his body and instinctively wanted to jump up and fling it off of him. But as he jerked his body up to do so, he found something else against his chest, something constricting and holding him down.

Ichigo opened his eyes and had to adjust them to the bright light which stung his eyes. After regaining his sight he looked down to find bungee-rope tying him to the bed. The covers were up and keeping him warm and he was positioned perfectly on the bed. The softness made him want to lay back and sleep, his own bed was no where near this soft and comfortable.

"Oh! You're awake!" He heard a female voice say happily. His eyes trailed to the side and met the most beautiful violet eyes he had ever seen in his life.

Rukia Kuchiki sat by the bed he laid in with a bright and warm smile. She was sitting in a folding chair with cushions under her bum and back. She looked at him with a joy that even disturbed him. "Uh..." Was all he could form with his current state of mind.

"You must be wondering what is happening," She said patting her lap and standing up. Her smile morphed into a more...creepy one as her eyes locked with his and she sat cross legged on the bed next to him.

"Just a bit." Ichigo said, struggling a bit against the rope. He was very claustrophobic and did not like his position.

Rukia noticed his uncomfortableness and quickly pulled forth a knife. Ichigo saw the knife and cried out as he began to thrash about. "Calm down!" She said soothingly as she cut off the weak ropes. He watched them fall to the floor limply and quickly sat up to let the feeling of freedom wash over him.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He wailed. Many things ran through his mind at the moment. Could she be plotting to kill him? Take him into some hospital where they would test on him? How could his Rukia do this to him?!

"Just listen," She said as she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. "I've been watching you Ichigo Kurosaki." She said, shocking the orange haired man.

"H-How..?" He stuttered. How could he be watched with his observant ways? Paranoia did not allow for him to be watched without knowing it.

"You never noticed a light reflecting from my window? Exactly at 1:24 PM and at 3:51 PM my window has a glint of light shining against your house." She said intelligently. Ichigo had to think about it, he had noticed it a few times, but most of the time he was glazed over with thoughts of what he and her could do together and would not see it. "That was my telescope." She said with a smile and Ichigo was surprised.

"Telescope?" He echoed.

"Yes, my telescope." Rukia said proudly. "I have a telescope in front of my window where I would sit and just look through it at you. You always sit in that chair looking over my way everyday. You watch the people walk by, sneer at them, record their actions into your mind. I know because I do the same thing." She said looking at him intensely.

"At first I was curious who you were," She continued. Ichigo was now enticed in her story and stayed absolutely quiet to listen. "I wondered why you never left the house so much. And when you did you looked so beat up, I started to think someone was in there with you who hurt you. But after watching you for a bit and learning more, I got my telescope and started to learn your ways." She paused in thought, obviously replaying the memories through her head.

"You'd sit there for hours just looking, watching. The times you'd look right at me and not know it...sent my heart into ablaze. I started to become...obsessed with you." She said and gave a smile which shone with love.

Ichigo's eyes were wide. She had said the word, the word which plagued him for so long. _Obsessed._ He had repeated the word so many times in his head when thinking of her. It had been carved into his head, every vowel, every sound, every letter. It forged his thoughts. It made him do what he did just before.

"I saw you earlier, sitting there with your cheek on your fist. You looked so cute with only one eye visible through your...lovely..soft looking...orange hair.." She trailed off as her soft pale hands moved up to run her fingers through his hair.

Ichigo's eyes rolled back a bit at the feel of her hands on his scalp. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and fisted it. He felt his body fluster and groan for her to keep touching him more, but she pulled back and left him disappointed. "Ahh..hah..." He breathed incoherently.

"I watched you leave your house, and when you came barreling straight for my house I knew what was coming. I opened my window and watched you intently as you tried to find a way in. When you started for my window I ran out into the hall to wait for you." She said but then frowned. "I'm sorry about hitting you, but I wanted to be in control. And you probably would have mauled me." She said leaning forward to kiss his head where he suddenly felt a throbbing pain run around. He felt her lips touch him and shivered as his body reacted in many ways to the action.

"I-It's alright..." He whispered, unable to keep himself from stuttering.

"Oh I know. Because I am going to make it up to you...because I have you now." She said with a smirk as she straddled him. "You're here now, and I can do what I've wanted for so long..."

Ichigo was stunned as Rukia placed her hands over his chest and ran them all over. He looked down at her hands and watched as she trailed her hands over his muscles and nearly moaned above him.

His mind was still trying to register the turn of events. He never imagined this would have happened in a million years, but oh that's not to say he didn't like it. He was in heaven, her hands were moving over his body in a way no one had ever touched him before, and it made his body quiver in strange emotions he had never experienced before.

Rukia breathed heavily above him. He could see her eyes half lidded and hazed with lust. Ichigo couldn't find the strength to move or otherwise he'd take control, but the tender ways she was touching him made his whole body relax.

"Rukia..." He breathed. The raven haired girl atop of him gave a smirk as she leaned down and breathed hot breath all over his face.

"You're finally mine..." She said before her lips were on his in a deep kiss.

The second their lips touched, Ichigo's whole body jolted back to life. His arms flew up and wrapped around her body tightly. She grinned and licked his lips, asking for access.

Ichigo would not allow her to have control over him and sent his tongue to do battle for dominance. Their tongues meshed and Rukia couldn't help but moan. He felt his senses go wilder at the noise and quickly spun them around to be on top.

Their lips meshed together as Rukia's body began to grind against his in an attempt to further his actions quicker. Ichigo began to fiddle with his clothing as he removed his shirt quickly and unbuttoned his jeans. Rukia noticed the action and moved her hands down to do the job for him. All that was left was his tightened boxers now, and he did not like her clothing at the moment.

Rukia allowed for him to pull the dress she wore over her head to reveal a pair of violet panties and bra which he found to be too restricting in his opinion. He gave a grin as he hooked his finger over the hem of her panties and gave a pull.

"Ichigo..." She breathed in need. Ichigo licked his lips as he pulled down her panties to show her wet womanhood. He breathed in the scent which wafted up into his nose like lightening. He nearly moaned just from the smell of her and went to remove his boxers. "Oh no..." He heard her say lowly before he felt her arms on his bare chest.

She was strong for her size. He did not expect such a small woman to be able to toss him off of her so forcefully like that. He flung off of the bed and hit his back against the wall, his body slumping in the small area between the wall and bed. He growled but froze when he saw Rukia standing on the bed before him with her hot pussy on display for him to see.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo seethed, angry to have been denied the pleasure that was so close to come.

Rukia crossed her arms over her bosom and gave a grin. "I have played this over so many times in my head," She began, catching Ichigo's interest. "so many fantasies. Foreplay, kisses, dirty words, oral, hell, even anal came into my mind once or twice." She chuckled and looked at him. "But none were as fast as that." Her expression sobered and she jumped down between his legs.

Ichigo watched her warily, twitches racking his body from the adrenaline he was feeling. "What exactly are you saying?" He questioned.

Rukia's somber expression changed back to that of a grin. "I'm saying we need to go slower." She said as she leaned down and pulled at his underwear. Ichigo's breath hitched as she exposed his hardened cock and and marveled at it's length.

Her breath made his dick twitch as she neared and took a single lick of his tip. He moaned and watched as she tilted her head to the side and kissed the crown before taking him into her mouth. He rocked his head back and gave off a groan of pleasure as she ran her tongue up and down his shaft, taking in the taste of him.

"Shit..." He groaned. Rukia smirked against him and began to bob her head, her lips clamping around him. Ichigo moaned as she worked on his dick, his end coming near. He had never cum before, having never even touched himself, so this moment was just too intense for him to handle.

Rukia felt his cock twitch again and knew what was to come. "Do it.." She urged. Ichigo roared as his end came and his seed filled into her mouth. "Mm.." She swallowed every drop.

Ichigo panted heavily as tiredness ran through him. He had never done that before, and it was a sensation he very much welcomed. "Holy crap..." He mumbled and leaned his head back.

"So good.." Rukia pulled back and mounted him with a smirk. Ichigo looked up at her and watched as she removed her bra to show her plump, perky breasts. His eyes took in the sight of her hard nipples and felt himself borderline salivate.

"Damn, looks so delectable." He said lowly with malice intent. He leaned forward and took her right nipple into his mouth out of instinct. He didn't know what was driving him at the moment, he usually had great control...okay that was a lie.

He placed his hands on her sides and straightened up a bit to suck harshly on her nipple. Rukia moaned and arched her back to give more towards his new endeavor. He ran his tongue over her hard nipple and ran his palms over her hips, relishing in the smooth feel of her alabaster skin. Both were rather pale from lack of sun. Ichigo had never even been close enough to her to notice the small details, like her pale skin, violet eyes and bright white teeth. Made him jealous over his own more yellow teeth.

He nipped at the skin of her breast and reveled in the hiss she gave at his actions. "Stop, they're sensitive." She said running her hands through his hair again.

Ichigo grinned and looked up at her through his bangs with a look that scared off little children, but turned on the similar gaze giver. "Oh really?" He said and sucked on her breast, letting the tips of his sharp teeth scrap over the soft skin surrounding her pink nipple.

"Ahh!" She moaned, her eyes hazing over and her body writhing under his touch. He smirked and pulled back to brush his lips against the skin of her neck. She shivered and quickly moved to press her lips to his.

Ichigo was rather disgusted by his own taste still lingering in her mouth, but he looked passed that and deepened the kiss himself. Their lips parted and they started to move their heads back and forth in small pecks. They moved back and forth until Rukia decided this petty game was boring her and she positioned herself above him. She looked at him for a second before sinking down over him. His erection slid right into her and he seethed in a breath through clenched teeth as she moaned over him.

"So tight!" He couldn't help but say, her walls closing around him and soaking up his shaft. He quivered and groaned as she took complete control over him with her slow, deliberate movements with her hips.

"Oh my god.." She moaned as his erection moved back and forth inside of her. She gave off a whimper and stopped her movements. "Fuck..." She said groaning.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he noticed her pained expression and placed his hand over her cheek. "Is this your first time too?" He whispered.

Rukia looked at him with one eye and smiled. "Yes," She answered simply. "yours too? Good. Because I'm the last one to ever touch you, because you are mine from now on." She said possessively, to which Ichigo smirked at.

"Same goes to you." He said and lifted his hips to push further inside of her. She moaned and started up her movements despite the pain.

Their hips moved in unison against each other, her moans echoing down the hall and through his ears. He felt euphoria run through his mind at this moment, all his paranoia, his delusions about people watching him (Though he just found out someone was watching him) and the urges to drive a knife down someone's throat were all sedated at this moment.

He was sane. Even if just for now. With this woman, Rukia Kuchiki.

But he felt something else imprint it's way into his mind. Something so strong he could feel it now in his moment of sanity.

Possession. This woman was his now. No one was going to take her from him, ever. He would kill anyone who touched her. Rip their throat out and eat the innards with a spork.

His eyes shone with evil intent and he took enjoyment in the thought of murdering someone for her. An act of dominance over this woman, like a lion protecting his lioness with a duel of teeth and claws.

So his sanity was short lived, get over it.

Rukia's walls tightened over him and he moaned. "I-I'm going to cum!" She cried as she quickened her movements.

"Me too!" He said and groaned as he felt his insides shake with intensity. Ichigo gripped onto her hips and jerked his hips up harder to bounce her body up and down, increasing their pleasure levels to new heights.

Rukia was the first one to cum, her juices spilling out onto his groin and her muscles coiling under his hands. Ichigo felt his mind reel into a state of speed and could not keep up with the thoughts running around in his head. His end came and Rukia moaned much louder as she road out her orgasm and his at the same time.

Their bodies limped and Rukia fell down onto his chest in tiredness. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as his body calmed down from the rush of sex. He panted just as hard as she and pressed his head against the wall to catch his thoughts and regain composure.

"So much better than I imagined." She said as she pushed off of him and smiled at him.

Ichigo smiled back and nodded. "Hell yeah." He said and gave a lop sided grin.

Rukia returned the grin and sat there rather stiffly for a second. Ichigo noticed her rigid stance and was about to ask about it when suddenly she lunged forward and sunk her teeth into his neck. His eyes widened in shock and he gasped as he felt blood bust out of the wound she had just inflicted on him.

"Hmm.." She moaned against his skin as his mouth opened wide in pain as she sunk deeper into his neck.

"G-Gah! What the fuck?!" He cried. What was this girl? A vampire?

She pulled back, blood trickling down her chin. "Now you are forever marked." She said rubbing her finger over his wound making him cringe. She brought up her bloody finger and smirked.

Ichigo looked at her for a second and felt the throbbing of his neck. He let her words sink in and then felt his face twitch.

He grinned and licked his lips. "My turn." He said as a warning before mimicking her actions and chomping down on her neck, sinking his teeth into her delicate skin. He felt her blood drip out onto his face and began to drink a bit, though he wasn't a vampire and by no means would make it a habit to drink people's blood.

Her blood wasn't like what he expected. There had been times he had drawn his own blood just to watch it, and it smelled and tasted like iron. But hers...it was like sugar. Like sweet, sweet sugar which he couldn't get enough of.

Ichigo pulled back as the world hit him when Rukia groaned in pain. He looked into her violet eyes and grinned. She was now marked as was he. He could feel the blood running down his chest and dripping onto his leg, but he knew he was in no danger of blood loss or death. He would be fine.

"We are marked, we belong to each other..." Rukia whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss and couldn't help but smirk.

"Forever..." Ichigo said as she pulled back away from him.

Rukia smiled at him brightly and then something seemed to have hit. "Oh! Come here!" She said as she jumped up and began to toss her dress over her head and run out the door.

Ichigo quickly put on his jeans and white shirt and ran after her. The lights were still out in the house, so it was hard for him to see, but he saw that she had turned on the light down the hall in what looked to be the bathroom.

He walked in and found a sight which shook him to the core.

It was the man from earlier, the one whom he had seen enter her home and set off this whole thing. He was laying in the bathtub which blood drying over his head and left eye. His purplish hair was disheveled and his clothes were covered in dirt and blood. His arms and legs dangled over the edges of the tub and he was either dead or unconscious. After a second of staring he could see a steady rise and fall of his chest and determined him to be alive.

"What...is this?" He asked, holding back the monstrous glee he felt at the sight of this man in such a position. So open and vulnerable, so ready to be murdered if he so chose.

"This is Kaien Shiba. The man my parents set up for me to marry." Rukia said, setting Ichigo's senses up to a high.

"Marry?" He repeated darkly.

"Yes," Rukia said as she sat on the toilet. "My parents are nobles of Japan and expect for me to keep the lineage going with pureness. So the representative from the Shiba family was to be my husband. Combining our companies and 'Clans' and setting 'Peace' to it all." She explained distastefully, angering Ichigo much further.

"He came over earlier to talk to me. He had noticed my...interest in you and had apparently took it up to himself to give me a lecture on how 'I must love him' and 'We need to get this sorted out before it gets to be a problem'. I didn't like this," Her features darkened as nothing but her maniacal grin was visible to the orange haired crazy.

"So you knocked him out?" He asked a bit too happily.

"He didn't even see it coming when I snuck up behind him and hit him with a golf club." She said as she looked up at Ichigo with such wide gleefully insane eyes he had to chuckle lightly to control his excitement.

"I can't allow him to take you." Ichigo said as he stepped over the man who was unconscious in the bathtub. "We must take care of him."

Rukia smirked as she stood and knelt down to pull open her cabinets under the sink. She reached in and pulled forth a medium sized saw and another large butcher knife. "Way ahead of you love." She said gleefully as she let the light shine over the blades.

Ichigo's locked with the butcher knife and instantly snatched it from the smaller woman's hands. "Go get garbage bags and towels, this is going to get bloody." He said as he stood over the man with dark intent, his eyes locking with the closed eye-lids of 'Kaien Shiba'.

"Don't start without me." Rukia said as she ran off to complete her tasks.

Ichigo gave a grin as he pricked his finger against the sharp end of the knife and watched a small trail of blood run down to his wrist. He couldn't help but give a low, nutty laugh from the back of his throat as he fantasized about what was about to happen. His thoughts raced with bloody entrails and dismembered limbs, scarred flesh and wet broken bones.

Soon, his laugh increased and he raised his arms up to give out the most gleeful laugh the world had ever known.

He was the happiest, albeit most insane, man in the fucking world!

* * *

**Like? I had fun letting my darker half take over for this Fic. I worked on it for three days, editing and re-writing it to come to this insanity. I hope you can at least appreciate my work. **

**The song used was _Sweet Dreams (Are made of these) _by Marilyn Manson. A very good song to which I listened to quite a bit while writing this out. Listen to it, very awesome!**

**Some things were inspired by Pics. The couple's clothing choices were from a Pic I found. I have the link in my profile. And the last scene with the two in the bathroom with the body was inspired by _Johnny The Homicidal Maniac_ where there is a picture of him sitting in a bathroom after chopping up yet another victim. Also a link in my profile. **

**Please review! I want to know if my insanity is actually liked here. Otherwise I'ma stick to my other stuff on my other account. **

**Peace!**


End file.
